Demons of the Past
by pocketfear13
Summary: A little oneshot about Seph, Angeal, and Genesis's past. Involves SephCloud AngealGenesis and Sephiroth Zack friendship


Zack quickly covered up the game of tic-tac-toe he had been playing against himself and attempted to seem like he was hard at work as a youung private came rushing into the lueteniant's office, "Luetienant Zackery, sir!"

The boy skidded to a halt before he ran straight into Zack's desk and saluted.

Zack sighed-newbies-, "At ease, Private. What seems to be the problem?"

The private sounded panicked, "Its General Sephiroth, sir. He's-well-he's-uh-that is-uh-"

"Spit it out kid. Calm down. What happened?"

"He's running the training of the new cadets...three of them were already near tears when I left."

Zack groaned and buried his head in his hands, "Thank you for coming to get me. I'll go stop him."

As he briskly left the office he ran into Angeal headed in the same direction, "Who was supposed to be keeping an eye on Seph?"

Angeal turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Uh...that would be you."

Zack froze, "Oh...oops."

Angeal sighed, "He would have gotten out anyway. We have to bring him in before he scares the new cadets all away."

When they were outside both Zack and Angeal found Sephiroth standing, arms crossed, talking to a group of cadets. Some were near tears, a few were IN tears, and some were shaking. Angeal picked up speed until he was next to Sephiroth, "General Sephiroth. I'm relieveing you of your training. You're free to go. Sorry that took me so long."

Sephiroth gave a sharp nod, "Angeal....Luetenant!"

Zack arrived next to the general's side, out of breath from his run, "General?"

"Let's go."

Once they were out of sight Zack turned to the silverette, "Really Seph? They're just cadets. I thought you hated cadets."

Sephiroth's eyes were amused, "I do."

"Then why-"

"They'll get stronger this way. I weed out the weak ones so the strong can continue. I did the same with your...class...so to speak and for Cloud's as well."

Zack sighed but realized the truth in his words. He had been in total awe when the imposing luetenant had shown up to train the incoming cadets on their first day. Throughout the next two weeks of training under the serious young man who was not much older in years than Zack himself, nearly half of the cadets had dropped out.

Cloud's year had been the sme. Sephiroth had worked them hard and had been drawn to the blonde teen with the uncrushable spirit.

Zack smiled fondly at the memory. It had been almost a year and a half since Sephiroth and Cloud had started their little love affair. His thought process was interrupted by a higher voice, "Heard you made a cadet throw up today Sephiroth."

Both Zack and the silver haired general turned, "Genesis. If they can't handle my training, they won't survive in battle."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "I doubt Zack could survive your training."

Zack glared at him, "Neither could you."

Before a fight could break out Angeal walked over, "I gave the cadets a break. They needed one. Some of them were in hysterics."

Genesis rolled his eyes and locked his arms around Angeal's neck, "They're just whimps."

Angeal sighed, "It is true our...training was much...harder than the average cadet's but-"

Genesis scoffed, "Harder? Hojo tried to kill us. With the tests and the fighting and they locking us away for hours on end and-"

As his voice grew more panicky Angeal soothed him by running his fingers along his spine, "Ours was nothing compared to Sephiroth."

Zack watched as Sephiroth's mask slipped into place hiding his emotions and memories of his childhood and keeping them from slipping through.

Zack sighed, "You three had it rough...want to talk about it?"

All three pointyedly ignored him and instead began a conversation amoungst themselves. Genesis turned to Sephiroth with a casual smirk, "Care to spar?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, "You sure you're up to it?"

"Always."

Angeal nearly groaned, "I better follow them to assure they don't kill each other."

Zack watched them go, sympathy for them tugging at him. Once they were out of sight a blonde approached Zack from behind, "Heard Seph made a cadet pass out."

Zack turned, "Hey Chocobo. What's shakin'?"

Cloud grinned, "Not much. Where's Seph?"

"Left to spar with Genesis. Spend some time with Seph tonight. See if you can get him to talk to you."

"Why? About what?"

"The subject of his past came up today. He'd never admit it but Hojo really did a number on him...not that he still doesn't but Seph's childhood was a living, breathing hellhole. It might help him to talk to you."

Cloud nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

Later that night Cloud laid on Sephiroth's bare chest attempting to catch his breath, "Seph?"

The general's sepentine eyes met his blue orbs, "Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Promise you won't get made."

"You have my word."

"Tell me about your past. Your childhood and stuff."

Sephiroth froze and became completely still, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well...I know what my training was like but yours had to be different."

"It was quite a bit different. I'll leave it at that."

"Seph!"

"What do you want to know?"

Gentle hands began to trace the multitude of scars on Sephiroth's torso, "Where did you get these?"

"Hojo."

"Your father."

"Indirectly. He used to lock me in rooms with wild animals and robotics and things of that nature for me to train against."

"That's awful!"

"That's life. My life at least."

"How old were you?"

"I started when I was three or so."

Cloud could just picture the tiny sliver-haired toddler fighting for his life while Hojo observed and took notes, "Seph."

Sephiroth shrugged, "It happenes."

Cloud gently caressed his lover's cheek hoping to erase the emotional scars from his mind, "I love you..."

Sephiroth kissed him gently, "I love you too."

With a final hug Cloud curled up on Sephiroth's chest ato keep more memories from flooding back.

* * *

Angeal stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, eager to get some sleep. Suddenly from the bedroom he heard Genesis cry out, panic-stricken. Angeal rushed from the bathroom and found Genesis tossing and turning on the bed in the midst of a nightmare. Angeal knelt and Genesis's side, "Genny...Genny!"

Genesis sat up and cried out, "NO!"

Enveloping him into his arms Angeal rocked him soothingly, "Just a dream. You're fine. It was just a dream."

Angeal felt a warm tear land on his shoulder and he held Genesis tighter, "Talk to me."

Genesis's voice was shaky, "Hojo...he was_ testing_ me. There were needles...and pain. Lots of pain."

Angeal sighed, this had to be because of their earlier talk about their past, "I won't ever let him touch you unless I'm there to protect you. You're safe."

Genesis managed a shaky smile, "My Romeo."

Angeal kissed him gently, "My Juliet."

Gensis buried his face into the crook of Angeal's neck, "My Lion, my Romeo, my Hero, my Everything."

Angeal stroked his lover's red hair and said his part of the sweet nothings, "My Fox, my Juliet, my Strength, my All."

Angeal laid down bringing Genesis with him, "Let's get some rest...unless I can occupy you in other ways."

That brought a true smile to Genesis's face, "Hmmm...I think you may be able to do just that."

And with that they spent their night together chasing away evil memories of the past.


End file.
